L'As de Pique
by crazy-acting
Summary: Je m'attaque au couple Rose / Scorpius ! Cette fanfic sera l'histoire de leur scolarité et de leur relation. Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener car je suis une grosse flemmarde, mais si j'obtiens assez de support ça me motivera sûrement pour continuer! (Ce n'est pas une demande de reviews désespérée, juste un fait). Bonne lecture! SM/RW Incomplete


L'As de Pique

**I- Premières Rencontres**

Jamais il n'avait vu de fille si jolie. Ses cheveux roux virevoltant au gré du vent, ses yeux bleus rieurs, la manière qu'avaient ses joues de se creuser quand elle souriait... Elle avait coincé une branche d'aubépine dans sa robe de sorcier bon marché. Son frère, Hugo, la taquinait en lui tirant les cheveux. Il écopa d'une petite tape derrière la tête de sa part, puis de celle de leur père. Il s'enfuit en riant, poussant le chariot de sa sœur vers l'entrée des bagages du train. Quand à lui, Scorpius avançait sobrement, la main de son père sur son épaule, celle de sa mère tenant son bras. Il poussait son chariot avec anxiété, et son chat noir (sa chatte, plutôt), Rhéa, roucoulait, allongée sur la grosse valise noire.

Il lorgna un peu plus en direction de la fille quand son père le surprit. "Sais tu qui sont ces gens là? Demanda-t-il à son fils d'un ton inquisiteur."  
Scorpius remua la tête. "Les Weasley, dit son père durement, et les Potter, ne sont pas des gens à qui on adresse la parole. Tu comprends Scorpius?" Il remarqua la mine chagrinée sur son visage. "Tu n'es pas digne d'eux. Tu verras, tu te feras des amis à la maison Serpentard." Il le serra dans ses bras, et lui embrassa le front. Sa mère, plus froide, lui serra les mains en lui souhaitant un bon début d'année. "Surtout, ne t'approche pas de cette Rose Weasley."

Rose... Ainsi c'était son prénom. Elle monta dans le train d'un pas dansant, suivie de ses cousins James et Albus. James décocha un regard à Scorpius qui signifiait: "Loin de moi et de ma famille." Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur et monta à son tour dans le train. Il avait prit sa chatte dans ses bras et lui grattouillait le ventre. Il essayait de se souvenir des paroles de son père pendant l'été: "Tu dois te montrer digne de la maison Serpentard. Ne parle pas trop aux autres maisons, surtout pas aux Gryffondors. Ne regarde même pas les Potter ou les Weasley." Combien de fois ces mots lui avaient été répétés, il en avait perdu le compte. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Il leva le menton, et s'assit dans un compartiment vide.

Une heure avait passé dans le train. Rhéa ronflait sur ses genoux, et il avait acheté quelques boîtes de chocogrenouilles afin de s'occuper pendant le trajet. La première carte qu'il eut fut celle de Harry Potter. Il la retourna sur le siège, bien décidé à ne plus voir ce visage triomphant. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il la ramassa et contempla l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il glissa la carte dans sa poche. Sa chatte miaula et s'étira. Soudain, en un bond, elle sauta de ses genoux et sortit du compartiment. Il grommela. "Non, Rhéa, reviens, tu vas te perdre!" Il courut à la poursuite de l'animal. Croyant presque l'attraper, il se pencha et se cogna a tête contre quelqu'un.

"Ow!" Une figure emmêlée de cheveux roux se frotta la tête. Scorpius se redressa. "Hé, tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention! Sale Sang-de-B..." Il se réfréna en apercevant le visage de la fille. "Ce n'est rien." Il tenta de fermer son visage et de vite s'en aller pour fuir les foudres causées par l'insulte, mais c'était déjà trop tard. "Comment tu m'as appelée?!" Elle était presque aussi rouge que sa crinière. Elle serrait les poings. Scorpius aussi était rouge, mais de honte. Il essaya d'attraper Rhéa, mais elle alla se frotter contre les jambes de Rose. Elle lui caressa le dos puis la prit dans ses bras. "Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'appeler comme ça. J'avais juste pensé au mot et c'est sorti tout seul... Je te le jure, je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter de..." Il se tut.

"Oublie ça." Elle grattouilla Rhéa derrière les oreilles, et Scorpius l'entendit ronronner. "Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas écouter ce mot, ni ceux qui le disent..." Le regard attristé de Rose n'échappa pas à Scorpius.  
"Je ne le dirai plus! Je te le jure! Ça m'est sorti de la bouche parce que..."  
"Parce que c'est courant dans ta famille?" Eh bien... Rose savait de quoi elle parlait. Visiblement, sa famille avait pris les mêmes précautions que celle de Scorpius.

A la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, elle le suivit dans son comportement lorsqu'il essayait de se confondre en excuses.  
"Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'un Serpentard", murmura Rose, plus à elle-même que pour embêter Scorpius.  
Il se mit en colère. "Alors, c'est que tu ne sais pas qui je suis!" Il bomba un peu le torse. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle!  
Elle rit.  
"Excuse-moi! C'est juste que je les croyais méchants, arrogants, égoïstes... Et pas des gens à s'excuser!"  
"Qui t'a raconté ça? demanda Scorpius, bien qu'il en connaisse déjà la réponse. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça! Là, tu énumères les défauts qu'ils peuvent avoir!"  
"Et toi, lequel as-tu?" dit-elle avec une mine rieuse.

Pensif, il regarda dehors. C'est vrai, quel défaut avait-il?... Son père lui avait bien fait remarquer que son caractère n'était pas assez affirmé, qu'il était trop tolérant, trop pleurnicheur, égocentrique... Mais il ne voyait pas comment l'un de ces défauts s'apparentait à lui.

"Moi, je te trouve... Distrait."  
Rose sourit. Elle s'était assise en face de lui, tenant toujours Rhéa dans ses bras, qui roucoulait de plus belle.  
"Tu es bien franche pour une... Tu iras dans quelle maison, au fait?"  
Rose rougit et s'entortilla les doigts dans les cheveux. Apparemment, ce sujet n'était pas facilement abordable pour elle.  
"Papa veut que j'aille à Gryffondor. Il dit que c'est la seule maison dont je serais digne. Ma mère, elle, me dit qu'elle sera heureuse que j'aille dans la maison qui me plaît. Déjà, pas Poufsouffle..."  
Ils rirent.  
"T'as raison, si je vais à Poufsouffle, mon père me brûlera vif et me fera changer de nom de famille!"  
"Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom de famille?"

Scorpius sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Evidemment. Elle ne lui avait parlé que parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. Ou plutôt _qui_ était son père...  
"Je suis... Scorpius Greengrass."  
"Eh bien Scorpius, enchantée! Moi c'est Rose Weasley."  
Pour changer de sujet et faire oublier son mensonge, Scorpius lui tendit une boîte de chocogrenouilles.  
"Tu en veux une?"  
"Oui, merci, c'est très gentil!" Elle prit la boite bleue avec enthousiasme.

La grenouille de Rose sauta de la boîte immédiatement après son ouverture et partit dans le couloir en sautant. Rhéa bondit des genoux de Rose et se lança à sa poursuite. "Hé!" Scorpius appela sa chatte encore une fois et sortit du compartiment en courant. Rose le suivit.

Devant le wagon où la plupart des Serdaigle s'étaient réunis, Rose attrapa Rhéa par la peau du cou, la pauvre grenouille empalée sur ses griffes.  
"Toi, gronda Scorpius, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de t'enfuir!" Il la prit dans ses bras, puis elle vint se lover sur son épaule en ronronnant.  
"Au fait, demanda-t-il à Rose, quelle carte as-tu eue?"  
"Oups, je l'ai perdue! souffla Rose en un mensonge peu convaincant, l'air gênée. Elle a dû tomber dans le train."

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à retourner à leur compartiment, une voix rauque appela.  
"Hé, Rosie!"  
Scorpius sentit la sueur lui monter au front à cette voix peu amicale. Tel un lion qui défend sa proie, James écarta Rose de la main. Albus surgit derrière lui, souriant à la vue de sa cousine. "On t'a cherchée partout!" dit-il. Rose se tordit les doigts.  
"Ah oui, j'avais oublié..."  
"Je vois que tu ne t'es pas attardée au wagon restaurant..." dit James, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur Scorpius.

"Euh... Je vais vous laisser, hein..." murmura-t-il. Il leva le menton en un essai désespéré de paraître courageux devant cette tribu de Gryffondor et de futurs Gryffondor, mais avait plus l'impression de faire pitié. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestaient par principe, et un violent afflux de haine l'avait submergé à la vue des cousins de Rose.

"Toi, tu ne t'approche pas de ma cousine!" lui lança James.  
La peur laissa place à la colère.  
"Aucune chance, vu de qui elle s'entoure!"  
"T'as raison, t'aurais trop peur de m'approcher! Scorpinouchet..."

Scorpius se figea sur place. Le surnom ridicule dont l'avait affublé sa mère à la gare n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles de ce péquenot!  
"Viens, Rosie..." avait commencé Albus, désireux d'éviter le conflit. Mais cette dernière voulait au contraire l'arrêter.

"James, ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"  
"Il se passe que ce gentil blondinet n'a pas des origines très glorieuses..."  
"Plus glorieuses que les tiennes, fils de traîtres à leur sang!"  
Rose rougit de colère.  
"C'est quoi cette manie du sang pur! Vous n'allez pas refaire comme à l'époque de Papa et Maman..."  
"Si ça te gène, justement, cousine, ne l'approche pas!" Et sur ces mots, il l'entraîna dans son sillon vers le wagon des Gryffondor.

Scorpius, quand à lui, bouillonnait de colère. Ah! Les Gryffondor avaient vraiment le don de tout gâcher! Peut-être que Père avait raison... Il se rattacha à l'image de Rose, les cheveux virevoltant dans le vent de la gare. Il ne se calma un peu que lorsque Rhéa lui lécha la joue. Il revint sur ses pas, mais une voix moqueuse l'interpella.

"Hé, toi!"  
Il se retourna.  
Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de cochon avait sorti la tête de son compartiment, où d'autres visages peu plaisants le regardaient.  
"Tu t'es fait humilier par ces Gryffondor! Franchement, c'est bien le fils de son père!" siffla-t-il en ricanant vers les autres.  
"Laisse moi deviner... T'es Joffrey Parkinson, c'est ça? Toi, un père, t'en as même pas!"  
L'autre paraissait sur le point de le mordre tant il écumait de rage.  
"Au moins, mon père n'a pas été le toutou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que toute ta famille!"  
"Mais _ta_ mère, elle, a bien été le toutou de mon père!" cracha Scorpius, blessé.

Il partit, ses capes volant à sa suite. Il n'écoutait pas les injures que vociférait Joffrey, trop chagriné et à la fois satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Il avait peut être perdu ses moyens face à James Potter, mais il restait tout de même le roi de la pique. Il repensa à sa discussion sur les défauts avec Rose quand il rentra dans son compartiment. Ce n'était pas un défaut selon lui, mais il savait bien frapper là où ça faisait mal!

~o~

_Et voilà! Mon premier chapitre de L'As de Pique. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois, et franchement pour réussir à terminer ce projet, en grosse flemmarde que je suis, il va me falloir de la motivation... En attendant, avec vos reviews, pourriez vous m'indiquer votre maison de Poudlard? J'adore demander ça aux gens! Pour ma part, je suis une Serpentard!_


End file.
